The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hybrid Tea Rose plant, botanically known as Rosa hybrida, commercially produced as a cut flower, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Schrenat’.
The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in De Kwakel, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new spray-type cut Rose cultivars with attractive flower petal colors, long and strong stems, and good postproduction longevity.
The new cultivar originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 1997 of two unnamed proprietary selections, not patented. The cultivar Schrenat was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in De Kwakel, The Netherlands.
Since 1998, asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings in De Kwakel, The Netherlands has shown that the unique features of the new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.